


You're gonna leave me and it'll break my heart mama

by Crucioconutella



Category: Aquaman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not A Fix-It, she will not come back
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crucioconutella/pseuds/Crucioconutella
Summary: Il matrimonio è un concetto lontano, le sembra impossibile che Arthur sia così spontaneo, così innamorato, le sembra impossibile pensare che lei lo sia ma a metà.Non potrà mai amare come lui. Non potrà mai essere di Amnesty Bay. Non potrà mai smettere di muoversi.Lei ha tutto tutto ma le sembra di avere niente.[...]





	You're gonna leave me and it'll break my heart mama

# You're gonna leave me and it'll break my heart, mama

  
  
C'è così tanto rumore fuori.  
  
"Mera se tu stai con me e io sto con te, io posso essere felice. Per sempre"  
  
Arthur è seduto, le ha preso le mani, la sua presa è delicata, è un sorriso maliconico che ha in viso, Mera è in piedi, lo guarda e poi guarda dietro di loro, c'è così tanto rumore fuori.  
  
"C'è così tanto te nel mio cuore"  
  
Hanno esplorato più spazio che oceano. Ha. Ha. Le mani di Mera scivolano via da quelle di Arthur. Ci sono così tante cose la fuori, c'è così tanto rumore là fuori.  
  
Sì, avranno esplorato lo spazio e l'oceano, ma lei? Lei cosa ha esplorato?  
  
"Tu te andrai mai da qui?" Mera ora è davanti alla finestra, Arthur intreccia le mani e poggia i gomiti sulle sue ginocchia, guarda la finestra e piega le labbra, Mera guarda il Sasso e le sue nuove scritte e poi i bambini che gli urlano intorno, lei se ne sarebbe mai andata?  
  
"Tu?" Mera, non lo guarda in faccia, sbuffa una risata, ignora il fatto che lui non abbia risposto, prende in mano una penna tanto per avere qualcosa in mano e si passa tra le dita il tappo.  
  
"Mi odiano"  
  
"Odiano anche me"  
  
Mera si gira verso di lui, Arthur ha il mento sui suoi pugni, ci sono altre urla e qualche risata fuori, la luce del sole è piacevole, ha una voglia si stendersi in balcone e far assorbire al suo corpo tutto quel calore, ha una voglia di uscire e farla finita.  
  
"Questa è casa tua"  
  
"Questa è casa _nostra_ "  
  
C'è così tanto là fuori, c'è così tanto rumore, così tante cose nuove e c'è così poco tempo.  
  
"Quindi non te ne andrai mai"  
  
"Le cose possono cambiare e..."  
  
Mera si avvicina e gli prende la testa fra le mani, gli sorride, Arthur mette le sue mani su quelle sue, Mera preme la testa di Arthur sulla sua pancia e guarda verso la porta, guarda i disegni di Garth e i graffi sullo stitipe della porta della cucina e riguarda la porta d'ingresso, Mera sospira, c'è così tanto là che non ha visto.  
  
"Questa è casa tua"  
  
"Le cose cambieranno, sarà anche casa tua, giusto?"  
  
Mera pensa che dovrebbero abbattere il Sasso perché così non ci sarebbero più stati problemi, Arthur pensa ai nuovi amici di Garth e alla calma che c'è in casa e Garth pensa a cosa scrivere sul Sasso per entrare in contatto con la nuova casa. Mera pensa anche che a quindici anni si era vista in un futuro ormai presente per lei, da sola e forse aveva ragione.  
  
Hanno esplorato più spazio che oceano e lei non era mai uscita da Amnesty Bay.  
  
Pensa anche che forse nel suo cuore c'è più curiosità che Arthur e si sente male per questo.  
  
“Giusto”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Quindi le hai chiesto di sposarti”  
  
Sarebbe stato tutto un po' più diverso se loro non fossero eroi, Arthur li inviterebbe per una settimana alla casa a Happy Harbor, Diana porterebbe il suo pane fatto in casa e Clark le sue uova fresche, Bruce il vino e Victor lo avrebbero conosciuto per mezzo dei loro figli, Garth sarebbe al college adesso, insieme a Dick anche se non farebbe tanto per lui.  
  
In una vita normale lui avrebbe incontrato Mera a scuola, l'avrebbe portata al ballo della scuola e poi l'avrebbe subito sposata così senza intoppi.  
  
“Sì”  
  
“Hnn”  
  
Ma gli piace la sua vita da non civile; parla telepaticamente con i pesci dell'acquario, non fa distruggere la città, Atlantide è il posto ideale per una pennichella pomeridiana e Garth è cresciuto e ha una sua squadra come lui ha una sua.  
  
Certo, meno di una settimana fa erano stati dichiarati nemici pubblici degli Stati Uniti e certo, ora che le cose si sono messe a posto, anche ad Amnesty Bay hanno paura di loro e, si, Garth è lontano come Tula, come Atlanna ma hanno ancora tutto.  
  
Arthur sente ancora di avere tutto.  
  
Mera si sveglia e si addormenta accanto a lui, lui si sveglia e addormenta accanto a lei e Arthur sente di avere tutto.  
  
"Vuoi che ti chieda di farmi da testimone?"  
  
"Tu ami Mera"  
  
Arthur guarda J'onn e J'onn guarda Arthur in un modo diverso, un po' perso in lui, un po' maliconico, Arthur si fascia il braccio destro e il sangue macchia subito le garze di rosso.  
  
"E la sposi"  
  
"Sì" risponde Arthur e finisce tutto, J'onn annuisce e guarda all'insù, Arthur davanti.  
  
"E credi che per lei sia lo stesso?" Chiede J'onn, non lo dice con cattiveria forse è più curiosità, un prurito fino adesso nascosto, Arthur arcua le sopraciglia bionde e incrocia le braccia.  
  
"Ha detto sì" Arthur lo pronuncia come una domanda e non sa perché, J'onn lo guarda e poi davanti a lui, ha capito qualcosa, scuote la testa, tocca la spalla di Arthur, stira le labbra, Arthur si chiede il perché del punto interrogativo.  
  
"Allora?"  
  
"Cosa?"  
  
"Non mi chiedi di essere il tuo testimone?"  
  
Arthur sorride e alza le braccia, i feriti intorno a loro lo guardano strano, Bruce scuote la testa e Clark e Barry lo guardano con curiosità.  
  
"Vorresti farmi da testimone alle sei di questo pomeriggio J'onn J'onzz?"  
  
"Sí. Certo."  
  
E Arthur sorride e gli dà una pacca sulla spalla e J'onn sorride e Diana vola lì accanto e alza un sopracciglio e Barry corre e Clark prende Bruce dalla ascelle e Bruce alza gli occhi al cielo.  
  
Proprio tutto ha lui. Tutto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
È in mezzo alla navata e c'è la Jla e sente un peso. Il matrimonio. Mera cammina lenta, Arthur l'aspetta là con J'onn accanto, lei sta sorridendo in un modo troppo meccanico per essere definito vero, ha un peso al petto e non è ansia, non è stress, è un dubbio.  
  
Il matrimonio è un concetto lontano, le sembra impossibile che Arthur sia così spontaneo, così innamorato, le sembra impossibile pensare che lei lo sia ma a metà.  
  
Non potrà mai amare come lui. Non potrà mai essere di Amnesty Bay. Non potrà mai smettere di muoversi.  
  
Lei ha tutto tutto ma le sembra di avere niente.  
  
_Niente_. Le lacrimano gli occhi. _Niente_. Un passo più vicino all'altare. _Niente_. Arthur sta piangendo. _Niente_. J'onn sembra assente. _Niente_. Ci sono nove pianeti là fuori. _Niente_. Il mare è stato esplorato meno dello spazio. _Niente_. Mera pensa alla morte. _Niente_. Le sue mani si intrecciano con quelle di Arthur. _Niente_. Quante persone sono venute qua per lei? _Niente_. Quante persone poteva dire di conoscere? _Niente_. Il matrimonio è un concetto lontano come i suoi pensieri, come la sua costanza a rimanere. _Niente_. Forse non sorride più. _Niente_. Mera ama Arthur e si sente fortunata a sapere che lui ricambi. _Niente_. Ma. Non c'è proprio niente qui che la voglia far rimanere.  
  
  
"Mi alzo la mattina con te accanto e sento di avere tutto"  
  
Lo spazio è stato esplorato, così il mare e la terra. E a lei non basta.  
  
"Tu capisci sempre anche quando non lo fai, tu capisci sempre"  
  
Arthur inclina la testa. A lei non basta ma lo ama e questo a lui basta. Il matrimonio è un peso, tutto l'amore che Arthur prova per lei e che lei non riuscirà mai a ricambiare è un peso. Ma lo ama e lo sposa. Per i suoi genitori il matrimonio è un pagamento, per Hila un oggetto da sfoggiare, per lei è una garanzia.  
  
"E so che sei disposto ad amarmi in tutti casi. Tu mi supporti. Tu mi ami. Tu mi sposi. E io farò lo stesso"  
  
Arthur sorride, Diana guarda i testi che ha davanti, Hal da seduto sbadiglia, Bruce ha un sorriso accennato, Barry forse piange e Mera è decisa di poter avere tutto, accarezza la guancia di Arthur che sorride e le sfiora le dita con le sue, suo marito, lui tra pochi minuti sarà suo marito, Mera prende il viso di Arthur e lo bacia, rimangono vicini, le loro labbra che si sfiorano, le ciglia lunghe di Arthur che solleticano la guancia di Mera, l'aria che si fa sempre più calda tra loro, Arthur puzza di colonia maschile, Mera sorride.  
  
Lo farà un giorno, rimarrà per Arthur, per il loro amore, tutto questo loro lo avranno per sempre. Saranno un tutto.  
  
Arthur si sporge verso di lei e la bacia, è un bacio un po' bavoso, Mera scontra le loro fronti e sorridono e Diana e J'onn guardano da un altra parte.  
  
Rimarrà un giorno e forse Arthur l'amerà ancora e forse avranno un altro figlio, un altra casa e forse saranno nonni e si siederanno nel loro portico mano per la mano e forse moriranno insieme e forse si rincarneranno e ricomenceranno tutto da capo, da primi incontri a primi appuntamenti, dal primo bacio all'ultimo.  
  
Rimarrà un giorno e le basterà.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dove vai?"  
  
"A bere"  
  
Arthur si poggia sui gomiti per alzarsi e poi si siede e guarda Mera e Mera nota che c'è qualcosa di diverso nei suoi occhi, qualcosa di triste, malinconico.  
  
C'è un po' di silenzio poi Arthur si schiarisce la gola.  
  
"La sai quella del pescatore e della donna foca?"  
  
Mera mette un mano su un fianco e inclina la testa, un sopracciglio alzato, sbuffa, Arthur mette le mani sul grembo, Mera incrocia le braccia.  
  
"Umorismo atlantideo?"  
  
"No, mitologia scozzese"  
  
Mera si siede alla fine del letto, Arthur si avvicina strisciando piano piano.  
  
"Le Selkie, Mera. Donne mezze foca che si sposano con umani per poi sparire nel nulla" Mera stringe le labbra "questo mito racconta di questo pescatore, Roderic, che si sposa una di queste donne, insieme hanno dei figli, una vita, si amano tanto ma..." Arthur fa dei gesti con le mani "ma lui l'aveva ancorata lì senza la sua volontà. Roderic aveva la sua pelle da foca e senza quella lei non poteva ritornare in mare, la sua casa" la voce di Arthur è bassa, i suoi occhi non incontrano quelli di Mera "Ora, lei ritrova la sua pelle e nonostante tutto l'amore, tutta la vita che aveva costruito con il pescatore, nonostante i figli che aveva avuto, la prima cosa che fa la Selkie è correre ed è felice e corre e ritorna a casa e Roderic rimane solo con i suoi figli nella loro piccola casa"  
  
Mera prende le mani di Arthur e Arthur le sorride, un sorriso piccolo piccolo, le accarezza le mani con i pollici e ingoia della saliva.  
  
"Ho sempre saputo che saresti stata la mia Selkie, Mera. Ho sempre saputo che c'è troppo là fuori per te per rimanere accanto a me. Ma non voglio che tu ti senta in dovere di rimanere, non voglio che l' amore che provo per te ti fermi. Ti capisco"  
  
"Lo fai sempre"  
  
"Sei mia moglie"  
  
"E ti amo"  
  
Arthur sbatte gli occhi, si copre la faccia con le mani e poi si sposta i capelli all'indietro, Mera gli mette una mano sulla coscia.  
  
"Ti aspetterò"  
  
"Lo so"  
  
"Perché tornerai"  
  
"È proprio così"  
  
Mera non sa se baciarlo.  
  
"Mi hai sposato, perché mi ami?" Mera strizza gli occhi e non risponde, Arthur poggia la testa nel collo di Mera e lei le accarezza la testa "o perché è più semplice così?"  
  
_E_ _credi che per lei sia lo stesso?_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Perché non hai scelto mia madre?"  
  
  
Gli sembra strano sentirsi così, è come piangere quando fuori c'è il sole ed è primavera, gli sembra strano essere sposato con Mera e sentirsi come se non fosse successo niente, come se l'avesse lasciata andare per sempre.  
  
  
Come se lui non si fosse battuto per loro.  
  
È una sensazione un po' d'abbandono, un po' di tristezza, si alza e si sdraia non più con Mera accanto e non ha niente. Nonostante il matrimonio, nonostante l'ama e capisca, nonostante Mera avesse promesso.  
  
Niente.  
  
Koryak tira sul con il naso, le braccia strette al petto, Arthur si accarezza il collo e Koryak si siede con un tonfo violento sul divano, Arthur serra le labbra.  
  
"Rispondi" Koryak lo dice con un tono quasi sprezzante, gli ricorda lui tanto tanto tempo fa, ha suoi stessi occhi, un po' vacui, un po' persi, ce li aveva anche suo padre, Koryak tamburella nervosamente sul manico del divano, Arthur mette un pugno sotto il mento e poggia un gomito sul manico della poltrona.  
  
"Com'è Tritonis?"  
  
"Rispondi alla mia domanda"  
  
Koryak è come un piccolo ricordo del passato, una sveglia, un post it giallo sul suo frigo nero, non è un ricordo brutto, è più un dubbio, un e se che fino adesso non aveva mai formulato, e se avesse scelto Kako tanto tanto tempo fa? E se Mera fosse stata il ricordo lontano lontano?  
  
Ma lui non amava Kako neanche la metà di quanto adesso ami Mera e questa è un antitesi a tutti i suoi dubbi.  
  
Sarebbe stato tutto più semplice però. Ricorda ancora i capelli neri di lei, di come arricciava il naso, come diceva il suo nome e di come lui diceva il suo, sì, sarebbe stato più semplice. Ma lei lo amava troppo e lui l'amava come si ama un' idea.  
  
Arthur guarda Koryak e Koryak lo guarda, lo guarda come si vede un nemico, ha le gambe incrociate e le labbra leggermente arcuate, è tutto a parte suo figlio ormai anche se in lui a volte si rivede, si rivede nella rabbia, nella confusione, nello smarrimento che anche lui provava alla sua età.  
  
Arthur si schiarisce la gola e stira un sorriso, Koryak guarda da un altra parte, Arthur si tocca il mento, Koryak sbuffa e forse sta piangendo.  
  
"Lo sai che ogni tua mancanza è un mio fallimento da padre"  
  
"Wow" Non lo guarda ancora, Arthur si alza e si avvicina a lui, Koryak non lo guarda, Arthur si inginocchia davanti a lui, gli prende le mani tra le sue, non lo guarda.  
  
"Ogni volta che ti senti solo, smarrito, arrabbiato, è una mia mancanza Koryak. Io sono tuo padre, tu sei mio figlio. Ogni tua lacrima, ogni tua insicurezza è generata dalla mia assenza" Koryak guarda in basso, gli occhi un po' lucidi, anche gli occhi di Arthur lo sono "ma sto imparando, saremo una famiglia speciale, tu, io, Garth, A. J., Jackson, M..." Koryak stringe la presa, Arthur mette giù un sorriso piccolo  
  
"Perché non mia madre?" Chiede di nuovo Koryak, ha le labbra un po' lucide "guarda come sei ridotto, se tu..."  
  
"Io amo Mera"  
  
"Ma..."  
  
"La amo" Arthur alza le spalle "e voglio bene a te e non importa chi amerò questo non cambierà, stanne certo figlio mio" Arthur lo abbraccia e Koryak nasconde il viso nel suo petto "non importa chi, non importa cosa, tu sei mio figlio" Koryak sighiozza e bagna la maglietta a Arthur che gli accarezza la testa "Ehi, ehi, l'amore trova sempre una via per casa, no?"  
  
Rimangono un po' così, i singhiozzi di Koryak fanno sì che Arthur lo stringa sempre più a lui, è strano sentirsi così, non conoscere proprio figlio, stringerlo forte forte come a non poter farlo scappare, quanta sofferenza c'è lì.  
  
  
Garth è lontano, Tula è lontana, Atlanna è lontana, Diana è lontana, Mera è lontana. Arthur stringe ancora di più Koryak. Suo padre è lontano. Lui è stato lontano. Koryak smette di piangere. Loro sono qui. Gli altri sono là.  
  
Mera è di là. Ma lui deve stare qua per Koryak. Per Atlantide. Perché è Aquaman.  
  
Ma è sbagliato, giusto?  
  
Lui è marito di Mera.  
  
Perché non ha lottato per loro? Per lei? Per avere ancora tutto?  
  
  
Lui è qui. Suo figlio è qui. Un post-it giallo sul suo frigo. E se avesse scelto Kako? Sarebbero tutti ancora là? No. Perché ancora ci pensa? Perché...  
  
"Tritonis è piena di sardine adesso"  
  
  
Perché si sente come se non avesse niente e la sua mente gira e gira intorno e lontano ma torna sempre, torna sempre da Mera, torna da lei che lo ha lasciato, che ha promesso, che non è tornata, che ama, _niente_.  
  
Koryak si asciuga con i palmi le lacrime, _niente che si trasforma in qualcosa._  
  
  
Lotterà per questo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mera tira fuori dalla tasca del giaccone un foglio e ci scrive, usa come appoggio il suo palmo, i suoi capelli rossi si muovono a tempo del vento, mentre scrive si chiede se tutto questo valga la pena, se Arthur pensi che per lei valga la pena aspettare.  
  
Guarda davanti a lei e si sforza a non guardare indietro.  
  
"Mio" dice al mondo, arrotola il foglio come una sigaretta e lo infila in tasca, chiude gli occhi "mio" dice di nuovo più piano come un segreto, guarda avanti e adesso è più semplice non guardare indietro.  
  
Mare. Terra. Spazio. Tutte lì che l'aspettano.  
  
  
  


> Se temete la solitudine non sposatevi

  
\- Anton Checov  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tocca a te a fare il turno alla Watchtower, pesce palla"  
  
Arthur si è fatto crescere i capelli, gli arrivano alle spalle e delle volte li raccoglie con una coda, Diana li odia, Garth gli ha mandato un messaggio telepatico in cui lo prendeva in giro ed è sicuro che se Mera fosse qua e lo avesse visto così, Arthur sospira al pensiero, lo avrebbe rasato la notte.  
  
Arthur grugnisce e si siede sulla sua sedia girevole, tocca tasti a caso e si ritrova in una schermata di Metropolis, gli altri se ne vanno, Clark prima di andarsene gli da una pacca sula spalla, gli dice qualcosa sul matrimonio, sull'amore, su quanto sia fortunato di aver trovato qualcuno come Mera, gli dice che forse anche lui ha trovato qualcuno, Arthur annuisce e poi si toglie i suoi stivali verdi, quanto è fortunato?  
  
Arthur scuote la testa e fa cerchi sulla tastiera, forse dovrebbe dirglielo che Mera se n'è andata e fargli capire che lui non è fortunato e che forse nessuno di loro lo sarà mai, gli eroi, si vede, sono sposati esclusivamente alla propria causa.  
  
O peggio ancora gli dovrebbe dire che lui l'ama ancora e che c'è ancora una parte di lui che crede alla promessa di lei o, proprio per essere mandato a quel paese, gli dovrebbe dire che forse è colpa sua.  
  
Lui ha affrettato le cose. Lui non ha provato a conoscere il suo mondo. Lui non la seguita.  
  
Lui ha la colpa.  
  
"È una serata tranquilla" J'onn lo dice con una voce casuale, a Arthur piace la sua casualità, J'onn vola basso verso di lui e poi poggia le mani sullo schienale della sedia, Arthur ci posa la testa e i suoi capelli solleticano il petto di J'onn.  
  
"Sì" risponde Arthur con un tono ancora più casuale, alza le spalle e storce le labbra, J'onn tira sul con il naso e adesso c'è tra loro un silenzio casuale dove nessuno dei due ha bisogno di parlare con l'altro ma solo esistere, Arthur guarda un punto indefinito della schermata, gli fanno male un po' gli occhi, bruciano, J'onn rompe il silenzio schiarendosi la gola, Arthur gira la testa verso di lui.  
  
  
"Dovresti mettere ordine nella tua testa"  
  
Arthur alza gli occhi, J'onn poggia un braccio sullo schienale, lo sta guardando con così tanto affetto che gli fa male.  
  
"Dovresti dirlo agli altri"  
  
"Non dovresti frugare fra i miei pensieri"  
  
Arthur comincia a premere tasti del pannello di controllo, J'onn si siede accanto a lui, le cosce verso di lui, Arthur stringe le labbra.  
  
  
\- Fuori. Fuori. Fuori. Va fuori. Fuori.  
  
"È fastidiosa, piena di disordine"  
  
\- Parla con me.  
  
"È sempre stata così"  
  
\- E di cosa?  
  
"È fastidiosa"  
  
\- Mera  
  
"Lo è, okay"  
  
\- Mera...  
  
"Quando c'era Mera non era così"  
  
\- Sì, Mera  
  
"Ah sì?"  
  
\- Oh Mera  
  
"Allora?"  
  
\- A volte ho paura  
  
\- Di cosa?  
  
\- Che lei non ritorni  
  
\- Tornerà  
  
\- Casa è strana senza di lei  
  
\- Tornerà  
  
Arthur si gratta la testa, guarda in sù, J'onn gli tocca la coscia, Arthur storce le labbra.  
  
\- Ho anche paura di questo. Del suo ritorno. Cosa succede dopo? Ci amiamo? Ignoro? Lei si farà piccola piccola per me o tocca a me farlo? O lo sto già facendo adesso? Lei dov'è? Io dove sono? Io che faccio? Aspetto? Ed è giusto? Non dovrei...  
  
-Tu la ami?  
  
-Sì  
  
\- Ecco  
  
\- Cosa?  
  
-Vi siete sposati, vi amate, niente dubbi. E anche se lei potrebbe non tornare, ti ama punto.  
  
-E se tornasse?  
  
-Vi amerete  
  
-E se non tornasse?  
  
\- Vi amerete  
  
\- Ma non era l'amore qualcosa per cui lottare, qualcosa da inseguire?  
  
\- Siete sposati non c'è un bel niente da inseguire  
  
-È tutti così difficile  
  
\- Invece no  
  
Arthur stringe J'onn in un abbraccio, il suo mento sulla spalla di J'onn, sbuffa e poi sorride, J'onn gli lascia un paio di pacche sulla schiena, batte le palpebre lentamente e guarda fuori, guarda il vuoto dello spazio, guarda il suo colore così opaco, si rivede lì, in un punto indefinito, in un punto morto, è tutto così difficile.  
  
\- Magari non è così lontana, magari non siamo così lontani. Il mio cuore batte ancora per lei.  
  
E invece no.  
  
\- Dovresti concentrati di più sulle cose che hai  
  
Su Marte non ci sono oceani.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ieri ha sognato suo ex marito, nel sogno la strangola e lei non contrattacca anche con tutta la forza in corpo che ha , Mera guarda la luce e sorride e quando Neuros lascia la presa, il cazzo di lampadario fatto di cristalli gli cade addosso.  
  
Il matrimonio.  
  
Mera si tocca il collo con le dita poi lo copre con tutto il palmo, ha delle ciocche dei suoo capelli lunghi incastrati fra le dita, stringe poco poi lascia andare, sono altri tempi ormai.  
  
Il matrimonio.  
  
La luce. I cristalli. Tutto in superficie. Lontano da Xebel, lontano da Neuros, lontano dal mare. Tutto qui, rinchiuso nei suoi palmi, tutto nelle sue decisioni.  
  
Mera sbatte gli occhi. Il matrimonio. Sospira. Arthur. **No**. Garth, Tula, A.J., Jackson. Tutto qui. Lontani dagli occhi, vicini al suo cuore. Sbatte gli occhi di nuovo, cadono delle lacrime che le bagnano i pantaloni da pescatrice.  
  
Si tocca il collo e si accovaccia nel materasso, sembra così piccola lì buttata e il mondo lì fuori è così grande e l'amore che provano per lei è così immenso, Mera stringe un po' la presa sul collo.  
  
Le è permesso avere paura?  
  
  
  
  
  
Arthur è nello stesso scoglio dove suo padre aspettava sua madre.  
  
Il Vero Amore trova sempre via per casa.  
  
Arthur guarda il tramonto e poi il cielo e sorride.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mera prende della terra in mano, è umida, guarda sopra, verso i rami degli alberi, la luce le fa chiudere gli occhi, sbatte le ciglia lunghe e si butta per terra e rimane seduta lì in mezzo alla natura.  
  
Tutto qui nel suo palmo, sorride.  
  
Butta la terra. Terra. Mare. Spazio. Tutto qui.  
  
Respira l'aria di muschio, sorride poi no.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lui che ci fa qui?"  
  
"Tu che ci fai qui?"  
  
"Garth? Che ci fai qui?"  
  
Garth guarda Arthur poi Koryak, riduce gli occhi, si tocca la fronte e indica Koryak, Arthur sbatte gli occhi, Garth alza le mani.  
  
"Che ci fa qua?" Arthur inclina la testa, Garth alza le sopracciglia, Koryak se ne va in soggiorno alzando verso Garth un terzo dito, Arthur si appoggia al muro, incrocia le braccia.  
  
"È da un po' che è così" dice Arthur, Garth mette le mani suI fianchi e si guarda intorno, scuote la testa, Arthur chiude la porta e Garth si siede sul tavolo, studia la casa, Arthur rimane vicino la porta.  
  
"Da quanto è così? E Mera cosa ne pensa? E... E..." Garth quasi ride anche se è arrabbiato "e quei capelli? Non ci credo che Mera ti abbia dato il permesso di farti sembrare un hippy pescatore o meglio un..." Garth sbatte gli occhi "Dov'è Mera?"  
  
Arthur alza le spalle, c'è un rumore in soggiorno, lo usa come scusa per guardare da un'altra parte, tossisce.  
  
"Allora? È ad Atlantide? Da Diana? Dov'è Mera?" Garth scende dal tavolo, Arthur stringe le labbra, annuisce, Garth inclina la testa.  
  
"Mera se n'è andata"  
  
"...Okay, dov'è?"  
  
"Non lo so"  
  
Garth scuote la testa.  
  
  
"Ok. Che ci fa quello qui?"  
  
  
Arthur ruota gli occhi e poi si tocca la faccia, Garth gli fa segno di rispondere, è rosso in faccia, Arthur sospetta che ci sia altro al fuoco, sospira, Garth scuote la testa e si tocca la fronte.  
  
“Farai anche così con Mera?” il tono di Garth è quasi aggressivo, si sta mordendo l'interno guance e non lo guarda in faccia, le guance sono rossicce, Arthur fa un'espressione confusa, Garth tira giù un respiro profondo “hai così tanta paura di essere solo, eh?” Arthur serra le labbra, Koryak accende la tv in soggiorno, Garth si mette due ciocche dietro le orecchie, Arthur si siede su una sedia e si mette una guancia sul palmo della mano “Allora?”  
  
“Koryak è mio figlio” Garth si guarda il grembo e incrocia le mani, si morde il labbro inferiore "e Mera se n'è andata" Garth fa un verso di scherno.  
  
"Farai anche così con Mera?"  
  
"Cosa vorresti dire?"  
  
"Che un giorno la sostituurai come hai fatto con me" Arthur sbatte le ciglia " o come hai fatto con tuo fratello"  
  
"Garth stai facendo lo stupido"  
  
"No." Garth ha le guance rosse "Sto dicendo come vanno le cose. Io me ne vado e tu chiami quello, Orm se ne va e tu chiami Tula, Tula se ne va e chiami Dolphin e ora Mera se n'è andata e cosa fai? Chiami Hila? Sposi Hila? Quella matta di Hila, eh? E magari ci fai anche altri cinque bambini così ti dimentichi di me, di Jackson, di A.J. e magari del nuovo arrivato, Koryak" Garth guarda le sue mani, ha le labbra strette "Noi non ti bastiamo, ok. Ma ti sei mai chiesto perché ce ne siamo andati?"  
  
"Fa parte del viaggio, credo"  
  
"O almeno ti sei mai chiesto perché me ne sono andato?"  
  
Arthur tossisce e Garth guarda la finestra, lo faceva anche Mera quando era qui, Arthur sospetta che stia per dire una verità agrodolce.  
  
"Mai più il bimbo maledetto di Atlantide"  
  
"Garth..."  
  
"Sì, Arthur"  
  
"Tutto per dimostrare il mio valore, tutto per non essere il ragazzino che hai raccattato in mezzo alle tue cose da Aquaman." Arthur si avvicina e gli mette una mano sulla spalla, Garth la scaccia subito "Lo sai perché preferisco stare alla Torre che qui? Lo sai perché mi faccio chiamare Tempest invece di Aqualad? Lo sai perché non voglio qui Koryak e ho detto a Jackson di non cercarti? E... lo sai... lo sai perché non parlo più di... A. J. o Thomas? Lo sai?" Garth ha alzato la voce e Koryak il volume della tv, Arthur lo guarda con così tanta compassione, lui lo sa, eh, sì, che lo sa, si nota da come gli trema la voce, da come non lo guarda in faccia, come mai è stato così cieco fino ad ora? "Io non voglio stare qui. Io... Io dovrei essere tuo figlio... Io"  
  
"Garth, tu sei mio figlio"  
  
"Dovrei. Esserlo. (“Lo sei”) Dovrei essere abbastanza, non dovrei sentirmi così, non dovremo sentirci così... Io... Noi... Io... Arthur, non sono abbastanza per te? Non mi ami così non mi dici che Mera ti ha abbandonato?"  
  
"Mera non mi ha..."  
  
"Credi che tutto questo non sia anche un mio problema? Mera..."  
  
  
Arthur scontra le loro fronti, Garth guarda giù, la mano di Arthur dietro la sua testa, Garth sospira.  
  
"Io faccio parte della famiglia, a meno credo, sono abbastanza grande per questi grandi drammi familiari e non sei l'unico che ha perso qualcosa"  
  
"Garth io..."  
  
"Mera è mia madre" Garth forse piange e Arthur lo abbraccia "tu sei mio padre e voglio essere una parte fondamentale di tutto questo" Garth singhiozza, scrolla le spalle e allontana Arthur "ma è difficile"  
  
"Oh Garth, tutto questo dolore..."  
  
  
"Tu ami troppo sai. Questo è difficile. Mi hai preso anche se sono maledetto, hai accettato Koryak, hai sposato Mera e adesso te ne stai qui. E aspetti. E noi siano tutti lontani. E aspetti. È difficile tornare quando sai che non amerai neanche la metà del tuo papà. Quando non sei abbastanza." Garth ha le spalle piegate e si tocca il braccio destro, guarda verso il soggiorno e Arthur lo guarda soltanto "Sono solo il bambino maledetto del mare"  
  
Ci sono così tante cose che dovrebbe dire, cose che sente, Garth è tornato, Mera no, ha quattro figli, due morti, due persi, ha la casa vicino al faro di suo padre e il mare che bagna le coste ogni mattina, ha una famiglia, ha amore ed è un padre e Garth piange e Koryak ha problemi di rabbia, ci sono così tante cose che Arthur dovrebbe dire, cose che dovrebbe essere.  
  
Ma non gli esce niente, abbraccia Garth e piange anche lui e Koryak spegne la tv e si appoggia allo stitipe della porta, alza un lato della bocca.  
  
"Credo di volervi bene" dice e Arthur e Garth ridono.  
  
  
A volte anche se le cose, le persone sono lontane in realtà non lo sono. Quella risata, quel pianto, l'impulso che Arthur ha di strittolarli in un abbraccio, sono stati sempre lì con lui, nel suo cuore.  
  
  
E Mera è lontana, pensa , ma il suo amore? I suoi ricordi di lei? Il suo odore che ha lasciato nel suo lato del letto? Lì, sono tutti lì. Perché lì c'è amore.  
  
E quella scemenza, quella stupida frase "lontani dagli occhi, lontani dal cuore" non si addice a loro, no, Arthur ama Mera e sente che deve essere così. Per sempre. Fino all' ultima luce del pianeta, fino alla distruzione del pianeta stesso.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lei deve arrivare fino alla fine della luce del pianeta.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Natale il mare è insopportabile e sulla terra è tutto giaccio.  
  
"Buon giorno del pesce salvato!"  
  
"Molto divertente, Hal. Felice Hannukah"  
  
"Grazie amico"  
  
Le persone fanno rumore ma non quel genere di rumore che trovi nelle discoteche, quello che non ti aiuta a pensare, che non ti fa parlare, è rumore più da comunità, tutti parlano, ridono, fanno brindisi, c'è quel calore che ti accoglie e ti abbraccia e ti fa sentire caldo caldo.  
  
Le persone fanno un rumore familiare, che ti fa sentire amato.  
  
"Steve, Steve, tu credi che nella parità planetaria? Credi che noi alieni abbiamo diritto ai vostri stessi diritti, eh Steve? Eh Steve?"  
  
C'è così tanto.  
  
"Ho chiesto a Bruce di sposarci di lunedì così per fare una battuta e lui ha detto sì"  
  
"Clark, quell'uomo non ha mai lavorato un giorno nella sua vita che ti aspetti?"  
  
Suo padre diceva che le balene in questo periodo stanno nel Polo sud e che cantano, Arthur le sente, vuole così tanto bene a suo padre e a volte gli manca, era un uomo così solo e così innamorato.  
  
"E detto questo J'onn mi scuso, in nome dell'umanità, della rappresentazione aliena nel grande schermo. So che non siete macchine senza sentimenti o una popolazione guerrafondaia alla ricerca di cervelli"  
  
"Mi piaci, Steve. Ma comunque la tua scelta fra gelato e oreo rimane non valida, la risposta è sempre oreo."  
  
Diana tocca la spalla a Arthur, lui non è solo. È innamorato, è un caos, è quasi un buon padre e non è solo.  
  
"Non sei affogato alla fine"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Il nostro primo incontro. Avevi trovato Themiscyra e non Atlantide e io ti ho detto di non affogare. Non lo hai fatto, pesce palla"  
  
Arthur sorride, non avrebbe sacrificato tutto questo alla tristezza, avrebbe però vissuto di questo. Affetto per affetto.  
  
"Eh sì "  
  
"Sei arrivato lontano"  
  
"E ti ho trovato, vi ho trovato"  
  
Diana gli mette una mano sulla spalla e lo stringe in un mezzo abbraccio, Arthur sorride.  
  
Non importa se non ha tutto questo con Mera, si amano ma sono di altri mondi, lui era nato qui, lui è anche di là, lei è solo di là e va bene, troveranno un modo, hanno bisogno di tempo e lui è disposto ad aspettare, sono sposati non c'è più niente da rincorrere, le loro anime vanno avanti come fosse una.  
  
  
Va bene se Mera non è qui. Se non condivide questo con lui. In qualche modo andrà avanti per entrambi.  
  
  
Sono sposati, non c'è più niente da rincorrere.


End file.
